1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an integrated circuit module with an antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
In electronics, an integrated circuit (also known as IC, microcircuit, microchip, silicon chip, or chip) is a miniaturized electronic circuit (consisting mainly of semiconductor devices, as well as passive components) that has been manufactured on the surface of a thin substrate of semiconductor material. Integrated circuits are used in almost all electronic equipment in use today and have revolutionized the world of electronics.
Recently, in mobile devices, such as mobile phones and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), technology for System-in-Package (SiP), in which various systems and passive devices are implemented in the form of a single package to realize the small size of the mobile devices, and in which an antenna for data transmission/reception is also integrated in the package, has been widely used.
Referring to FIG. 3, a conventional SiP integrated circuit, according to the prior art, includes an antenna 2 embedded in an integrated circuit (IC) package 1. The integrated circuit can receive or transmit communication signals via the antenna 2. However, the antenna 2 integrated in the IC package 1 may cause signal interference and heat transfer deterioration in the integrated circuit.
What is needed, therefore, is an integrated circuit module integrated with an antenna capable of decreasing signal interference and dissipating heat from the integrated circuit module.